Jacob Frye x Child Reader
by otakudemon14
Summary: A series about Jacob Frye, meeting Identical Twin girls through a house fire
1. Chapter 1

/Setting:

After setting one of Starrick's buildings on fire. Jacob realizes that Maxwell Roth intends to kill all the children inside. Jacob goes against Roth to save them. From the game Assassin's Creed Syndicate

 _ **Chapter 1**_

~Jacob's P.O.V.~

 **I jumped off of the building, after arguing with Maxwell. Hitting one of his men across the head, and knocking them out cold. I sprint quickly, to the building. The thought of children burning alive, and their bloodcurdling screams was sickening. As well as it made my blood boil, sure he had many child labourers, he didn't give a damn. Not a care if small children were burned alive, while trying to help their families. As I rushed, the explosion went off, the force of heat from the sudden flames shoved me back. Forcing me to the ground harshly, the ring throughout my ears was deafening. As I struggled to my feet, slightly disoriented. But I rushed in, kids bodies lying here and there while others struggled to find their way through the smoke and flame. I looked around, trying to find an exit point for the children to leave. There it was a door, quickly I ran towards it. As my hand touched the handle, it was searing hot which caused me to cringe and release it immediately. Growling I kicked it down forcefully, yelling at the kids to leave. After a few moments I spotted a some lying around. Child after child I hauled out, before I thought I had got all of them. It collapsed, the building falling apart to the roaring flames. The children outside coughing, crying, covered in ash and soot. Lost and disoriented about what had just happened. As I watched them I heard a blood curling scream from inside.**

~Reader's P.O.V.~

 _It happened so fast, a normal day for me. Sleeping in the dumps, with my identical twin sister. The rain making us shiver, our clothes clinging to our body. Stealing and snatching money from people's pockets. Surviving all alone on the streets of London, with disease and murder. Today was no different, we recently had gotten a job at a factory. Being able to have some money for ourselves to help keep us alive. To maybe possible help others like ourselves, but something was off. The people who usually walked around outside were gone, the silence was almost unbearing, but then it happened. A sudden blast, my ears ringing as debris flew. All I remember was a flash and then I was on the ground, covered under planks and hot coals from the furnace_. **At first I just laid there, immobilized. Trapped, I began to panic as fear came over me. Before I managed to wriggle out, tears pricking at my eyes from the smoke and the pain of my skin being scarred and burnt. My chest congested from the smoke, making me cough and hack. My lungs ached, as I dragged myself to my hands and knees. My ankle hurt, I tried to stand but pain shot up my leg from my ankle. Down I went once again as I struggled to see, the building falling to pieces, and smoke obscuring my view. I screamed my sisters name** "Isabel!, ugh Isabel! P-please *cough* answer me! *cough* Isa- *cough*" **I looked around scared, my heart pounding in my aching chest. Coughing as I tried to make my way around on shattered glass and splinters of wood and I heard my sister yell** "(y/n)! *cough* (Y/N)! HELP! *cough*" **quickly, I made my way over. Barely being able to make her out in the smoke and chaos, I crawled over moaning in pain. My hands covered in blood, my chest hurt, my head spinning and aching.** "Isabel, I'm *cough* here!" **I reached over and noticed she was crushed under wood, and iron the was hot to the touch, along with coal and other debris. I rushed, trying to dig her out. Even though my hands were being burned by the flames, I went into an uncontrollable coughing fit. My body heaving with every bone splitting hack or cough, my slender frame shaking. I pushed through I had to, the heat getting to me. By now my sister had passed out. I was scared, finally after all of that digging I made it to the beam. Before I saw it was pinned down by the tipped over boiler. Which was searing hot to the touch, I bite into my lip. As I weakly stood up, and shoved onto it. My hands burning, my flesh melting. My brain told me to stop, but I kept pushing, letting out a bloodcurdling scream as my flesh burned. I kept pushing, even though it hurt, tears streaming down my face as I tried to get it to shift, crying as she tried to pull herself out. Screaming and yelling, I made my way through the pile that pinned her down. trying to reach the main beam of wood that had her down. The smoke overwhelming my senses, as I went into**. _I had to save my sister, I have too._

~Jacob's P.O.V.~

 **I pivoted around, when those piercing screams echoed in my ears. Quickly I ran back to the door, only to stop in my tracks when a wave of heat and smoke flew out as the entrance collapsed blocking my entry point. I then saw a broken window, swiftly I vaulted up and climbed. Slipping through the broken pane, back into the fires roar, the swirling smoke. Hunching over, as the smoke stung my eyes. I made out a small childs figure, as they shoved into the glowing hot metal to force it to move. I then eased over to them, squeezing through tight gaps of debris. Before I jumped out of the was of a falling beam of support, landing onto the ground which crunched under me from the shattered glass. Some parts of my body stung, as I grabbed the girl pulling her back. To only find her screaming and struggling to get away. Before I noticed another girl on the floor, her body slumped. Then I told the girl in my grasp** "Hey! Calm down, I'll help you get her out." **She looked up, her face was dirty. Covered in soot, her eyes held a dead look in them. Yet held tears of pain and agony. She nodded, before squatting down to the floor and went into a coughing fit. If either of these two girls were to survive, I'd need to work fast. Quickly I kicked the boiler, trying to get it to shift. Over and Over until I slammed into the hot metal once more and it shift off of the plank just enough. The girl quickly crawled over to the other, as I lifted the beam she pulled groaning. Her teeth grinding against each other, soon the girl's body slipped out. Rushing I sloppily grabbed the both of them and ran, jumping out of the window and barely landing on my feet. I set them down a safe distance away from the flames, before the final blast from the fire spreading sent the building to the ground. I stood watching them flames, while wiping my brow. Letting out a deep annoyed, but relieved sigh.**

~Reader's P.O.V.~

 _It was so quick, it took awhile. But that man behind us, he came back. He heard my screams, and went back, even after I screamed and swung at him to let go. He saved me and my sister_. **I looked back at my sister, shaking her. And holding my breath, my heart pounding in my tight, constricted chest. She began to cough awake, choking I helped her calm herself down. She looked up at me, smiling weakly. And hugging me tightly, and i did the same even if my severely burnt hands hurt.** _She's alive, Isabel...is safe, I'm not alone…._ **I cried, now from joy but soon I released her and hunched over my hands. Rocking back and forth as streams of tears washed over my black face. Crying, the pain it hurt that began to scream. My sister took a look at my hands before gasping, and almost screeching** "(Y/N)! YOUR HANDS!" **She tooked my hands into hers trying to be gentle, but it hurt so bad that I just yelled in pain. Biting my lip before pulling them away, and groaning out** "Isabel that hurts! Please stop, it hurts…*sob*" **Isabel was silent now, before she looked around screaming out** "Please someone help her! Please my sister she's hurt!" **The next thing I know, I feel a shadow looming over me and Isabel shaking slightly. Before he stared at the two of us eyes wide yet such a blank expression.** "You are twins, identical at that, now who is it that's hurt…" **He spoke in such a deep commanding tone, it almost sounded harsh. I cringed but slowly showed him my hands. Fear making me quiver, as I tried not to hide Isabel and myself from him. Even if he did save us, something felt off about him.**

~Jacob's P.O.V.~

 **I looked at the two girls, they looked exactly alike. Like dolls you would buy at the store, no difference except for the dust and injuries they received. I looked between them and asked who was hurt. The standing one backed away at my voice and slowly pointed to her sister's hands. Who were practically burnt to the bone, from all that digging I suppose. Sighing I stood up fully and called back to them** "Come on, if you don't keep up I'll forget about you…" _What's this world come to, now I am taking care of children. Twins coincidently, what am I supposed to tell Evie. That I didn't notice children were inside and thanks to me rushing through everything these two girls are looking like they just walked off a battle field!_ **I walked forwards, with them trailing behind me. Unable to walk, for one of the two was limping and leaning on her sister for support while they both were coughing their lungs out, I groaned. What was I supposed to do.**


	2. Chapter 2

~Reader's P.O.V.~

 **Together, my sister and myself followed the man. I couldn't stand straight, my ankle was throbbing in pain. After all of the adrenaline washed out of my system, I could only now feel the extent of my injuries. Of my entire body ached, and screamed at me to stop. To just sleep, my lungs were weak. Tight and constricted, I could barely breath. My sister also wheezing besides me. Our steps weak, and lagging. Isabel was hunched over, her (e/c) eyes barely open. Her long (h/c) messily draped over her shoulders like my own. She had a nasty gash on her arm, which was now a big scab as the blood clotted on the skin. Along with her body covered in gashes and burns, when I looked forwards. We were far behind the man who had saved us. Ever so often he'd look behind himself, to see if we were still following. Struggling to survive, clinging to life. My vision hazy, as we trudged on. After what seemed like ages, he came to a stop and opened a door to a small shop, or so it seemed. Inside was a man and a few young women, dressed in nice neat white attire. It was a doctor, or so it seemed.**

~Jacob's P.O.V.~

 **As we reached the doctors place, I spoke with them. The girls were barely able to stand, wheezing, coughing. On the verge of passing out, weak. It made my blood boil, that Maxwell did this to many children. Saying he was freeing the city, but he harmed innocent children. Who were clawing at life, struggling to grasp it like adults at such young age. They peered at the two young girls, both looked at us in sync. Both held a cold, dead gaze in those (e/c) eyes, which were slightly blocked by their long (h/c) locks which dangled loosely around on their heads. They looked so young, yet at the same time so mature and older than they should. The doctor, first took the one who hands were severely burned, who couldn't stand on their own. While the nurses took the girl, who just about passed out into their grasp to another room. Firstly he set her on a table, to get a better look at her. He did all the normal things I guess, before examining her hands. She cringed, and bit into her lip. Letting out soft whimpers of pain, while tears threatened to spill out of her eyes once more. While you could hear groans, and cries of pain from the other room.**

~Reader's P.O.V.~

 **After he finished poking at me and such, he took my hands. Which sent searing pain, radiating throughout my arms and made me cringe and want to yank them away. I wanted to cry, but I hate crying. Especially in front of strangers, I did not want to give anyone the pleasure of seeing that they hurt were pretty burnt, but my leather gloves helped protect me from even more severe burns, but also go stuck with the dead skin. So he had to practically rip the pieces of leather off of my skin. Before managing to slip the remains of my gloves off. They began to bleed, as he then went to clean it up. With that liquid stuff that I knew hurt. I couldn't really read, but I recognized that scent from anywhere. I knew it would sting and hurt like hell. I immediately yanked my hands away, and tried to wriggle away best I could without using my injured ankle. The doctor, sighed and spoke to me softly** "Now child, don't make this harder than this has to be. It's for your own good" **I just shook my head, and began to freak out. Next thing I know the man who saved me. Picked me up and set me on his lap. Pinning me slim legs between his, by wrapping his large muscular ones around mine. And yanked my hands out by the wrists, in what seemed like an iron grasp. The doctor then began to clean them, and I scream. Trying to flail around, in pain. Tears cascading down my face, as I cried. It hurt a lot, I was scared. I tried to get away, but I was so exhausted that I just sat there screaming and fighting I fell asleep from exhaustion. Everything was blurry, as I had began to stop shifting and moving around to get free. I cried myself to sleep.**

~Jacob's P.O.V.~

 **After she calmed down, I noticed how her breathing shallowed. This child was a hassle, yes I knew that this was extremely painful. But it also aggravated me, but now I noticed that she had fallen asleep. After all today was a rough day, most likely she has never had to deal with such a thing before. She rested, as the doctor finished up her hands. I set her down on the table softly. As he fixed up her ankle, her sister slowly walked over after a while with the doctor herself. She had some stitches and, bandages covering her body. She slightly limped, as she leaned over on the table grasping her sister's hand as she slept. Before looking to me and said softly** "Thank you Mister! If it wasn't for you, my sister and me wouldn't be safe." **She began to wash off her sisters, messy face with a wash cloth the nurse game her. With all of the dirt and grime gone from the both of them, you could see how they truly were identical. How young they actually looked, how fragile they looked. But the two were tough, One had a sprained ankle, burned hands and gashes from glass. While the other, had fractured wrist, a bruised abdomen, and stitched up leg.**

 **Honestly I didn't know what to do with the two of them, Evie was certainly going to lecture me and bring up Father again. By now I was certainly afraid, that they might grow attached to me or something. I had far more important things like my rooks, and freeing London, killing templars not taking care of some children. I groaned, I had to think for once. How could these kids, help me. I could take them with me, maybe have Greenie deal with this. He could certainly put these children to good use. Like those urchins and other connections. That's perfect, now I don't have to deal with these bloody brats and can get back to killing some blighters.** "First of all, since I did save the two of you. You're going to do something in return to pay off that debt. I'm going to introduce you too Greenie, who will put you two to work doing special work." **I smirked at her, she looked scared and frowned. Before she glared at me, crossing her arms and began to speak more loudly and with attitude which I didn't even notice she had.** "Oh, so you saved us for work. Like some dumb pig, well we do owe you a debt. I expect to be treated like adults and not children. After all we don't make a contract with just anyone, I will also have to wait for my sister to awaken. Which means you will need to know our names, I am Isabel...and my sister is (Y/N). If we are indeed doing business, we will have to do this at a more appropriate time." **She crossed her arms, and watched her sister slowly awake. Stirring from the slight commotion Isabel had made, and most likely not, but possibly myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

~Reader's P.O.V.~

I opened eyes, ever so slowly. As a piercing bright light, forced them shut. Now I sat up, in a rough movement. Hunching over my abused hands, my eyes struggling to adjust to the light. They were dry, from all of the crying. That made me feel ashamed, I hated crying in front of any stranger and especially in front of my sister. I had always took care of her, and tears were not acceptable I had to be strong for her. I look over at her and she just smiles softly, before I peer over to the man. Who wore a shocked and mostly, exhausted expression. His brown eyes, with a tint of green in their hue; held a confused, unsure look. As if he were trying to solve some complicated puzzle, I could practically hear him thinking; see the steam bustling out of his ears from the immense effort. From how he appeared, he looked shortsighted. My sister giggled at my expression, one of resent and disgust. I slid off of the table, ignoring the pain in my hands as I use them. Standing up I look to my sister, before back to him before speaking in German to Isabel. It was one of the few we knew besides Spanish, French and of course English. Before we looked to him in sync, our (E/C) eyes held a creepily identical look of judgement and distaste. Before I spoke "If we go with you, to pay off this debt...will you promise to keep my sister safe?" At first he stood there, with a now usual brash look. Before his eyes brows rose at the question, he then walked around the table and chuckled rolling his eyes "Of course what, gentleman does not take care of a young Lady~" He spoke in a mocking, tone; I then stuck out my hand to shake his. My eyes piercing his hazel ones; which held a green hue. He looked down at my injured hand, which was extended. Almost hesitantly he took it grasping it softly, his rough; coarse palm wrapped around my thin, slender one. Which was wrapped up, but what I did must have surprised him. I grasped his hand tightly and gave a firm shake, before I released his hand; refraining from wincing I smiled ever so slightly at Isabel.

~Jacob's P.O.V.~

She shook my hand firmly, without wincing. But I was a trained assassin I could see the way, her body was tense. Shoulder locked tightly, and fingers twitching ever so slightly. How grit her teeth, softly and mostly unnoticeable. Her soft eyes, held such an mature; isolated gaze which pierced my more arrogant one. My hand was enormous compared to hers, and thicker; even with the bandages I could feel how unhealthy thin they were. But none the less the two were very tough for children, of course the one cried but who wouldn't. I mean her hands are going to scar and be rough most likely unless; and just how useful would these children be. I didn't know, they were just little tiny girls; no offense of course in the sense of gender as Evie could kick my ass whenever she felt like it pretty much. I then turned to the door, motioning them to follow; I walked out with strong strides. The bitter, cold air hit me roughly; it was late. The sun was setting and the always churning seas of london had died down. The street lamps lit, to help on goers see in the darkening night. The soft sound of people laughing and talking, and the cobblestones being grinded against by the carriages horses hooves, rhythmic sound of clacking against the stone. The girls stood by each of my sides as I peered around, briefly to make sure there were no blighters in the area. They stood there, shivering slightly, and holding hands behind me; they still looked a complete mess. They had a dull, un-childlike expressions; it was so empty without joy or love. Their eyes held, a deep pained look, with weariness and hollowed. I began to walk, with swift; conceited steps. Making my way back to the station where I knew the train would be waiting; but I would need a carriage it's to far to go on foot; with these little girls this late. They couldn't go across the rooftops either, so I strolled over to a carriage that was passing by and threw the man over. Looking to the girls hopping they got the message, very softly they got into it and I began to head off. The man not even caring as I smirked down at him he just stared up at me with a fearful gaze. The carriage ride was silent, they did not ask questions or even talk. Once we arrived at the tracks, yes station not best idea; with all the blighters patrolling the area. But hopping on at the tracks, that was simple enough; if the girls could follow that is. I hopped off and they got out solemnly, watching me cool, fearful gazes; filled with uncertainty and no trust whatsoever. I pointed to the tracks above us, with a smirk "You'll have to climb up to the tracks, then hop onto the train; it'll be moving if you make it on you'll stay if not you're on your own."

~Reader's P.O.V.~

I casually looked around, feeling the cool air nip at me once again. I was tired, and my chest still ached from all the wheezing and smoke. To top it off, the cold air made it all the worse, causing the pain to intensify and my breaths to be all the more raspy and short. My nose and face red, from the chilly nights air. I peered over at my sister, she wore a sleepy look. Her hair a mess, and slender frame shivering. But then I heard his words; if we were to survive we would have to work for it. I nodded, along with my sister; eager to escape. We looked up, a simple but longer way for us to get up was to sprint over to that dirt mound and jump onto that wooden thing and climb up and jump across the small gap to the tracks. So I then began to run, my sister followed; behind my in matching strides. I went up the dirt mound clawing; at the harned, damp, soil. And reaching the top before, jumping onto the wooden platform thing. Whimpering as my hands hurt, the pain almost made me lose my grasp; but I had to push through. Gritting my teeth, I hung there for a moment; struggling to pull myself up. Since I lose the momentum, I wrestling to get up. With everything I had, I pulled myself up; feeling my arms scream from the immense effort. I had climbed things, but the pain in my hands made it worse. Then everything shook, as my sister jumped on; letting out a yelp in terror. As she almost slipped down, and fall; but quickly pulled herself up onto the bar of wood and the next already making her way up. Slowly I followed, making it atop the platform. My arms and hands screaming in pain; as I jumped across the gap, scraping my knees as they hit the gravel from flopping forwards. I heard a ear splitting scream, my sister I lurched back to my feet. She was grasping onto the metal; of the bridge like thing( remember you are uneducated and a small child average description for them) of the tracks. I rushed over, planting the soles of my feet against the ridge and hauled her up. Sighing in relief as we hit the gravel, the sound of it crunching beneath us as our short; ragged breaths turned into puffs of steam in the chilly air.

~Jacob's P.O.V.~

I watched them, mostly surprised at the feat in which I watched. They rushed up to the challenge, not faltering. Sure it took them a lot of effort, but any other child surely would have not tackled the challenge like that. They would have given up before even trying, but these two climbed. Even the one with the burned hands, she did not threaten to stop she just kept going. Then the scream, I watched as she went to jump after her sister, but slipped up from slight hesitation. Hitting the rusted metal roughly, and grasping onto it tightly. Kicking and flailing to pull herself up; but the other twin quickly came to her needs. And swiftly yanked her up with all of her might. After I saw she was safely up I quickly climbed up the metal post with ease. walking over to them. The gravel crunching beneath my feet slightly, as each step caused the small rocks to shift in their placement; grinding against each other. I just chuckled, clapping my hands at their accomplishment. Rolling my eyes, at their expression; the one with the bandages on her hands just glared. Grunting in disapproval, while the other just stared up dully; before looking over at her sister nodding. Oh joy the two little brats were sending body signals in their own little world. I already hate the face they could speak another language, who knows what they were saying and if they were insulting me. How rude, and un lady like, to speak behind a man's back like that and just sit there and act like it was nothing. But the train was coming, I could feel it. The hum of the tracks, the gravel shifting; the vibrations bolting up through my legs. The sound of the engines roar, the steam arising above the buildings in a trail.

The girls quickly sprung to their feet as they felt the power, the rumble of the train coming down the track. They looked at each other, before to me; then to it. As it came around the bend, puffing and chuffing. As the tracks rumbled, I took a step back; the children followed. Waiting until the back of it was just passed me, I run towards it. Jumping onto the back of it; while grasping the railing. Looking back they ran sighing; I held my hand out. The first one jumped and I caught her outstretched hand and yanked her on. Before turning around, to face the other. She had a stern look, of confidence and determination. Her breaths puffing into the air, her arms rapidly moving up and down as she quickly sprinted. Before taking a great leap, jumping onto the train without reaching for my hand. Of course she crashed into her sister who stood their, I frowned; this little brat had just rejected me, just went over me without any care.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

I ran watching Isabel, grab his hand allowing her onto the train. But I didn't want his help, I didn't need his help I could do it on my own. I will do it on my own, I don't need him to help me, I had to be strong. So I ran up to the train, leaping and crashing into my sister; before she burst into a fit of giggles. I just stood up pushing her back and ruffling her hair. Causing her to whine but, grab my outreached arm allowing me to help her up with an slight eye roll. Isabel, I will take care of her. Even if it means I have to put my trust into a stranger; who doesn't look very smart and as a lethal air around him. He opened the door allowing us to follow, we walked through the coach with him. Catching a few glances from some adults dressed in green attire, their gazes locked on us. As if we were some little toy to play with and crush. My sister almost immediately grasped my hand, I squeezed it in return, I forgot the pain momentarily as I looked ahead. With a cold, gaze; with a crude look that said 'stay away' or 'back off'. I (Y/N) (S/N) would not let anyone scare me or my sister; none the less make her feel uncomfortable. We walked, into another coach a female, was sitting relaxed in an armchair. Reading a book and speaking to the man before us "So Jacob, I hope all has gone well, I heard you blew up a factory like-" As she peered up from the book, she saw us; first a look a shock ran through her eyes and face. Before plastering on a calm collected look, she then held an anger. Standing up she glare at 'Jacob' before exclaiming, and tossing her hands up and throwing the book at him. He swiftly tilted his head away from the flying object, before grinning "Well sister dearest~ I have some new rooks." His tone, playful and smug; as she only looked even more enraged "These are children Jacob, and they look like they've just stepped out of a- don't tell me, please tell me that it's not what I think it is" He just chuckled at her, amused by this situation all together "Well, Evie~ if you are assuming that said factory I blew, up had children in it yes. But if you're thinking that these are products, of my nightly-" He was swiftly cut off by his sister smacking him aside the back of his head. She growled at him, so they were siblings huh. The whole time we just stood their, watching them. I held a dull, hollow gaze as i held my sister's hand tenderly. She just began to giggle quietly at them, but right when she did they stopped their antics and peered at us. The silence was very nerve wrecking, and awkwardly. My sister sat there, frozen while I just looked the woman in the eyes.


End file.
